


Karkat and Dave Rent Jet Skis for the Afternoon

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), M/M, jet ski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Dave and Karkat do whatever they want
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Karkat and Dave Rent Jet Skis for the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: yessss  
KARKAT: AAAAAAAHH  
DAVE: yeah karkat you are killin it  
KARKAT: RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA  
DAVE: oh ho ho  
DAVE: oh my god   
KARKAT: RARARARARARARA  
DAVE: YES dude   
KARKAT: RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA  
DAVE: oh my god hes goin for it  
DAVE: hes gonna do it i cant believe it  
KARKAT: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA  
DAVE: he did it  
DAVE: he fucking did it  
KARKAT: RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA  
DAVE: fucking incredible


End file.
